mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Super Mario 64
New Super Mario 64 is a Nintendo Switch remake of Super Mario 64/''DS''. It, like Super Mario Odyssey, features a song, thus being Nostalgia. Development At E3 2017, a reveal trailer is shown, with Mario walking to a mail box in Princess Peach's castle, picking up a letter, with "The Adventure is Here" message in the bottom. Then, three Warp Pipes appear, with Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi jumping from them, with "5 Choosable Characters" message in the bottom. The quartet runs to Princess Peach's castle, and cuts then into Yoshi sleeping on the castle roof. Yoshi then catches a rabbit with a Star Key, and it shows a message "Run to the Rescue". Yoshi jumps to Bob-omb Battlefield. The message "We'll all be waiting for you" appears on the screen, followed by the game's logo and "Only for Nintendo Switch". Two weeks later, another trailer showed up. It now features the whole crew with their Power Flower powers, with Nostalgia played, and a part of gameplay. The message "Customize everything" appears on the screen, followed by the game's logo and "Coming soon!". In 2018, another reveal trailer was shown, with screens of Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS gameplay, and messages "The sequel..." and "...is here!". Then, a feather falls, with the crew from SM64DS grabbing it, and having wings on their hats (Yoshi has on his shell), and suddenly Waluigi drops with wings, and a message "New character is Waluigi!". Then, it cuts into castle grounds, with Wario and Waluigi chasing a big orange rabbit, and Waluigi picking up the Power Flower to become Quick Waluigi. The message "Become quick!" appears, with the whole crew jumping, and a message "Be the best hero in the world" appears on the screen, followed by the game's logo, "Coming September to Nintendo Switch" and "Feel your Nostalgia!". Plot It's a quiet day in Mushroom Kingdom. Parakarry the mailman Koopa Paratroopa is seen flying with a mysterious letter in a golden envelope. When Mario is opening Princess Peach's castle, he grabs the envelope, opens it, and it says that Princess Peach has invited him to a cake. Once he made a short walk, Mario discovers that there are 3 Warp Pipes. It reveals that Luigi, Wario and Waluigi jumped out. The quartet made the way to the castle. While in the castle roof, Yoshi is seen asleep. Being awakened by one of the Lakitu Bros., Yoshi runs into the castle grounds and sees that the castle doors are closed. Lakitu Bro says that the others haven't returned yet, and he saw a rabbit with a Star Key in its mouth. After Yoshi grabbed the rabbit, the rabbit gives up the Star Key. Yoshi tried to open the doors, and the doors finally open. When Yoshi enters inside, he hears Bowser telling him "Welcome, no one's home. Now scram, and don't come back! Bwahaha!", and Toadsworth informs Yoshi that Bowser and his army have kidnapped Princess Peach and stolen all of the Power Stars. He also concludes the last time he saw the heroes is when they jumped into the Bob-omb painting. Yoshi then decides to investigate. Eventually, Yoshi starts collecting Power Stars, rescuing Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi along the way, and the five continue to collect the Power Stars in order to save Princess Peach from Bowser. The heroes hear Bowser yelling from the sky: "Battle with me and grab the Grand Star to save the whole Mushroom Kingdom! And again - now scram. Bwa ha ha ha ha...". The heroes team up to defeat Bowser. When Mario arrives at Bowser's battle arena, it seems that Bowser is shining as a real rainbow. Mario grabs his tail and makes Bowser fly to break a mine three times. Mario has defeated Bowser, and sees a shining star. It was revealed to be a Grand Star. Mario grabs it, and the star forms gold wings on his hat. Mario takes Peach, who has wings on her crown, and they go back home. While in Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are seeing Mario and Princess Peach, who landed next to the doors. The five sees the Grand Star again and Princess Peach says that the power of the Power Stars is restored to her castle, thanks the gang, and kisses Mario. Princess Peach decides that it's time for baking a cake for her heroes. Everybody leaves, with the exception of Yoshi. Yoshi goes to the castle. Credits roll: THE END. Colored Caps * Mario's Cap - a red cap that allows the player to turn into Mario * Luigi's Cap - a green cap that allows the player to turn into Luigi * Wario's Cap - a yellow cap that allows the player to turn into Wario * Waluigi's Cap - a purple cap that allows the player to turn into Waluigi Power Flower powers Each of the five characters has a special power from the Power Flower found inside a ? Block, replacing wing, vanish and metal caps from SM64. Only Mario can gain the Super Wing power-up, or even a golden version of it. The wing power-up lasts after one minute, while the golden one after 90 seconds. Both Mario and Luigi can grab the Super Hammer like in Donkey Kong and smash enemies before they were hit by an enemy. * Fire breath of Yoshi * Balloon Mario * Vanish Luigi * Metal Wario * Quick Waluigi Changes from original * Waluigi is now playable in the game. Only Mario was playable in Super Mario 64, while Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario join him in Super Mario 64 DS. Waluigi's special power in this game is teleporting what is needed to reach new areas in all of the levels. His rabbits are colored lavender. * Whomp King uses 2 Whimps during his battle in Whomp's Fortress. * Big Bob-omb gains a new name: King Bob-omb, used in all his quotes. * The whole game is expanded. It features 5 more courses: Koopa Harbor, Crazy Crazed Carnival, Magical Barricade, Big Blizzard Woods and Star Blitz Galaxy, and it features 50 more Stars. As that, there are 20 courses and 200 Power Stars. * In each course, there are nine Power Stars located. One of them is a 100-Coin Power Star, what is earned when the player collects 100 coins. * A fight against King Boo replaces the 3rd fight against Big Boo in Big Boo's Haunt. In the prequels, Big Boo is fought thrice. * Waluigi has his own Power Flower power: becoming quick as a lightning. Also, Mario can fly for 90 seconds using the all-new Golden Wing power-up. Also, Mario and Luigi can use Super Hammer to smash enemies. * Eyerok's battle in Shifting Sand Land pyramid section has two phases: the first one is like his battle in Super Mario 64/DS and the second one is based off his future battle in Super Mario Bros. X. * The game brings back the face-lifting feature, that replaces the "draw-stretch" feature from SM64DS. Here, you can choose Mario's, Yoshi's, Princess Peach's or Bowser's face and then, start your face lift! * Princess Peach has loose hair like in the original game. * Some characters don't say something in their quotes. Also, some characters have some words replaced in their quotes: ** The first is King Bob-omb, who does not say "I'm the Big Bob-omb, baron of all blasting matter, king of ka-booms worldwide!" to Wario before he battles him. He instead says "I'm the king of Bob-ombs worldwide, King Bob-omb. And you are Wario, I say.". ** The second is Koopa the Quick, who does not say "Whoa!" when Mario has defeated in his race through the summit of Bob-omb Battlefield. ** The third is King Boo, who does not say "Big Boo's Haunt." in the signpost. Also, he says "Wait and listen, my dear." instead of "Listen carefully." also in the signpost. ** The fourth is Coach, who says "If I say "go", let the race begin!" instead of "How about a race?", and "Look! I'm the best worldwide, you know." instead of "I'm the world champion sledder, you know." Both are ripped from Big Penguin's quote in SM64. * Waluigi is the only character to clear Bully the Bullies because the Bullies and Big Bully are slight faster and are needed to push quickly. * The Toxic Maze in Hazy Mazy Cave is known as "Toxic Tunnel". Also, the name of the 5th mission of this stage is changed to "A-Tunnel-Ing Emergency Exit". Wet-Dry World's fourth mission has changed to "Express Elevator-- Let's Hurry Up!". * The mission Breathtaking View from the Bridge becomes the eighth mission because the Switch Star misssion, Switch Star Behind the Mountainside, is seventh. Bosses Stage bosses * Big Bob-omb - A giant Bob-omb encountered by Yoshi in Bob-omb Battlefield. He attacks using smaller Bob-ombs. Yoshi has to grab Bob-ombs using his tongue and spit them. During the rematch against Mario, Luigi, Wario, or Waluigi, Big Bob-omb is needed to pick up. The players have to throw him three times. * Whomp King - A giant Whomp uses Whimps as his partners. This time, you have to ground pound not Whomp King, but also Whimps. Whomp King needs 4 ground pounds, but Whimps need both 2 ground pounds. He is also fought alone in Whomp King's Secret Hideout mission, but the battle is like in SM64 and SM64DS. * Goomboss - This giant Goomba holds the key to Mario's door. He will spawn more Goombas after a Goomba was spitten by Yoshi. He will be more faster. To do this, Yoshi must spit 3 Goombas. For other heroes, the Goombas spawn in front of him and he needs 3 Goombas to be thrown. * King Boo - The king of the Boos who replaces Big Boo in the balcony battle mission and carries the key to Luigi's door. In his battle to rescue Luigi, he does the same as in SM64DS. In the balcony, he will create some Boos, and King Boo will spit a blue fireball. This time, you have to hit him five times with any attack other than jumping. * Eyerok - These two stone hands have the all-new battle. In first phase of the battle, you have to punch each eye three times (or twice if playing as Wario). During the second phase, Eyerok turns bigger and he will shoot a green Koopa shell. Eyerok will transport sometimes. You need to hit four shells to each eye, and Eyerok will be down for count. * Motley Bossblob (New) - A new boss fought twice at Crazy Crazed Carnival. In the first mission, you have to jump on him 3 times as Mario or 2 times as Wario. In the rematch in fourth mission, Motley Bossblob uses magic cards. If he uses a red card, he will shoot a Chaos Fireball. If he uses a yellow card, he will ground pound. If he uses a blue card, he will transform into a tornado. Also, he will create 2 clones of himself after 2 hits. * Chief Chilly - The frosty king of Bullies guarding the key to Wario's door. Luigi has to push him 3 times to ice-cold lava lake. The platform turns smaller when Luigi pushes him. * Wiggler - Wiggler returns as a boss. He does the same as in SM64 and SM64DS, but he does not say anything while the player jumped on him after two times. He also creates 3 smaller versions of himself after two hits. * Fire & Ice - One of them is a giant Lava Bubble, while the second is a giant Ice Lava Bubble. They're a boss found in Big Blizzard Woods. Fire attacks the player by spitting a Fireball, while Ice attacks the player by spitting an Iceball. You have to attack both Fire & Ice 2 times. * Petey Piranha - The king of Piranha Plants fought to earn the key to Waluigi's door. The first phase is pretty simple. You have to escape while Petey will spit some mud. At the end, the second phase starts. He will shoot three balls of mud at the same time. The player has to knock Petey Piranha and ground pound on his belly 3 times. * Bowser - Bowser is fought in three levels: Bowser in the Dark World, Bowser in the Fire Sea, and Bowser in the Sky. You have to play as Mario and grab his tail 1 time (Dark World and Fire Sea) or 3 times (Sky). When you defeat Bowser in his last level, the player will be rewarded by a Grand Star. * Robo-Mario - Although he is beaten only in Deluxe Mode, Robo-Mario will replace Bowser in his last level. Here, you have to punch him and knock off him into the Mines 4 times. After that, the player will be rewarded by a Grand Star. Mini bosses * Big Boo - This giant Boo is fought two times instead of three, because King Boo has taken the balcony of the mansion. He appears until all of the Boos are removed, and in the underground Merry-go-Round again. * Big Mr. I - This giant Mr. I is fought against Luigi in the attic of Big Boo's Haunt. * Big Bully - Two of these characters are fought in Lethal Lava Land. First, a random character has to tackle and beat him, while in his rematch, Waluigi has to defeat three Bullies and Big Bully. * Chill Bully - This Bully is made from ice, and fought in both Snowman's Land and Big Blizzard Woods. In both stages, you have to push him to freezing water. * Cosmic Clones - A Cosmic Clone of the playable character makes his first appearance in Super Mario 64 series. He is fought in Bob-omb Battlefield, Jolly Roger Bay, Big Boo's Haunt, Lethal Lava Land, Crazy Crazed Carnival, Wet-Dry World, Big Blizzard Woods, and finally in Rainbow Ride. New Stages and Missions The game includes 20 courses and 200 power stars, as said, which means there are 160 power stars in the paintings and 40 power stars that are known as "secret stars". The New Missions The New Stages The Secret Stars